


Cassonade

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitter!Rey, BenRey - Freeform, Claiming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DILF!Ben, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation Kink, Loss of Virginity, New love, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo's world was turned upside down when his wife left him over a year ago. Suddenly alone with a six month old baby girl, Ben's life was in shambles...that was, until, he hired a sweet little College Student named Rey to watch his precious daughter. </p>
<p>After months of fantasies and flirting, Ben Solo is finally ready to make his intentions known...</p>
<p>SW TFA, Modern A/U</p>
<p>Cassonade's theme song, 'I Need You' by The Kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassonade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!!
> 
> WELCOME TO CASSONADE!!! I'm so glad you've decided to stop by!! Sit back, relax, and enjoy this SinSmut story!!
> 
> *Just a general disclaimer...I don't own any part of the Star Wars Universe or any of its characters...
> 
> Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> Ready?  
> Set?  
> Let's GO!!!

“Rey?” Ben whispered as he gently shook the shoulder of the sleeping girl curled into a ball on his couch.

Rey awoke with a start, pulling back a curled fist in an automatic, protective response.

“Oh…hey…hey,” Ben said gently, holding his large hands out in front of his chest, “it’s just me.”

Rey blinked her sleepy eyes and sat up quickly, relaxing her fist and letting her hands fall to her lap.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Solo…I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she apologized sheepishly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“It’s alright, Rey…I know it’s late…was Millie good for you this time?” Ben asked with a raise of his dark brow.

“Millie is always good for me, Mr. Sol--”

“Ben,” he interrupted before taking a seat next to her on the brown leather couch, “you know you can call me Ben.”

Rey gave him a nervous smile and tucked an errant wisp of chestnut colored hair behind her ear.

“Alright…Ben.”

Settling himself into the buttery leather of the sofa, Ben spread his long legs wide; accidently brushing the girl’s slim leg with his knee. A small grin curved the edge of his lips as he noticed Rey’s breath hitch in her throat. She was so innocent, he mused. An innocence he had spent the past six months inventing different ways of corrupting.

“She loves you, ya know,” Ben said, trying to further the conversation.

“And I love her,” Rey offered without missing a step, “she has me wrapped around her little finger.”

Ben nodded his head and studied the girl’s freckled face. Even though Rey was ten years his junior, he couldn’t help but be insanely attracted to the College Freshman. Rey was bright, sweet, and his eighteen-month-old daughter loved her to bits. He was always mesmerized by the way Millie’s little face lit up the second she saw Rey.

Truth be told, his face always lit up, too.

“Uh…so…how was your date?” Rey asked, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding in her chest.

Letting out a long sigh, Ben shook his head and moved his large hand to his knee; making sure his fingers grazed the hem of Rey’s short, denim skirt on their way.

“Awful…she was the most vapid woman I have ever met. She wouldn’t stop talking about her ex-husband. Just kept going on and on about him.”

“Oh? That sounds horrible,” Rey said with a faux frown, secretly cheering inside, “I’m sorry it didn’t go well.”

“No…it’s alright. It’s for the best, actually...there’s someone I’ve been wanting for months, now,” he purred while leaning his torso towards the girl, “I just don’t know if she wants me back.”

Taking in a sudden breath, Rey danced her gaze across Ben’s serious face. She had been dreaming of his moment since the first time she watched Ben’s daughter over a year ago. Every night, she pleasured herself thinking of his tongue licking her clit; of him being the first man inside of her cunt.

“Ben…I—“

“Can I kiss you, Rey?” Ben asked suddenly.

Although she hoped this would eventually happen, Rey was completely caught off guard by Ben’s question. Licking her lips nervously, she gave him a shaky nod; letting out a small squeak as Ben cupped her delicate face in his hands and pressed his soft lips against hers.

Holding Rey’s face firmly between his hands, Ben slowly began to move his lips. He felt her stiffen with hesitation and gave her a moment to adjust before gently encouraging her with a tiny lick of her lower lip. She tasted like cherry ChapStick, he realized, as he licked her bottom lip again. Exactly how he imagined she would.

A nervous shiver ran down her spine as Ben coaxed her to relax with a flick of his tongue. Not wanting to disappoint him by her lack of experience, Rey eased her mouth and turned her body fully towards Ben. Gaining confidence, the girl eagerly pressed her lips to his and moaned lightly as she felt him deepen the kiss. Her brain buzzed with excitement as his mouth pushed and pulled against hers, causing a ripple of gooseflesh to race across her chest.

Emboldened by the way the flushed cunt was aching with need, Rey climbed her lithe body onto Ben and straddled his sharp hips. With a small bounce on his spread thighs, the girl slipped her tongue between Ben’s lips; purring happily into the kiss as she felt him drop his hands from her face to her narrow waist.

Swirling his tongue against the girl’s, Ben squeezed his hands over Rey’s waist and pushed her lower half down on the bulge beginning to harden against his thigh. He wanted her to understand what she was doing to him, he wanted her to know how the tiny mewls slipping though their kiss were driving him insane.

Pulling back from the kiss slowly, Ben moved his hands from Rey’s waist down to the denim skirt covering her thighs. Gripping her legs, he pressed her body down harder on his straining cock.

“God…I want you,” he said huskily before lifting his right hand and wiggling it under her skirt.

Rey whimpered as she felt Ben stroke his long fingers over her slit through her white, cotton panties. Needing more friction, she slowly began to press her throbbing cunt against his roaming digits.

“I want to lick this little cunt of yours, Rey...,” his deep voice offered as he pulled her panties to the side of her pussy and dove his middle finger towards her engorged clit, “will you let me?”

Gasping in surprise from the combination of Ben’s question and his nimble fingers working her swollen clit, Rey could only nod in response. She still didn’t believe that this was actually happening, it was all too surreal.

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked with a cocky smirk as he toyed with bare pussy lips.

“Y--Yes,” Rey squeaked before bucking her hips into his agile administrations, “please?”

Not wanting to give the girl time to change her mind, Ben quickly withdrew his hand from her sopping cunt and wrapped his strong arms around her. He had wanted Rey for too long to not pounce on this perfect opportunity. With a small grunt, Ben stood from the couch and carried Rey to his bedroom; carefully dodging building blocks and stuffed animals along the way.

Trying to suppress the nervous tremor settling in her bones, Rey distracted herself by peppering a line of kisses along his angular jaw. Nuzzling her nose into against his pulse point, the girl inhaled a breath of Ben’s masculine cologne and smiled against his skin.

“You always smell so good, Ben,” she whispered, debating on whether or not she should reveal how she used a pillow doused in his cologne to muffle her screams as she played with her clit every night.

“I’ll smell even better by morning,” Ben said suggestively before placing the girl down upon the edge of his queen sized bed.

Unsure of how to proceed, Rey turned her hazel eyes upwards towards Ben and lifted her shoulders with a small shrug.

“Should I take off my clothes?”

“Let me, Sugar,” Ben offered, his voice dripping with desire.

Without skipping a beat, Ben reached down and grasped the edge of Rey’s dark grey tank-top. Lifting the garment up slowly, he exhaled hotly as his eyes settled upon the simple, light pink bra hugging her petite chest. It was exactly what he envisioned under her clothing, she was too sweet to buy herself lace. He would have to remedy that in the future.

Wanting to see more of her, Ben reached behind her lithe body and unhooked her bra effortlessly with a flick of his wrist. Stripping it from her chest, Ben tossed the thin piece of cloth to the ground and took in a hearty eyeful of Rey’s perky tits.

Rey squirmed under the glare of Ben’s intense stare, feeling slightly insecure. She wasn’t built quite like the women he usually dated and she wondered if she was disappointing him.

Noticing a questioning look pass over Rey’s beautiful face, Ben dropped to his knees in front of the girl perched on the edge of the bed and ran his large hands down the span of her naked torso.

“You’re gorgeous, Rey,” he said while unbuttoning her denim skirt, “the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you, Ben…,” Rey said with and slight tremble in her voice before lying back on the soft mattress.

“You can thank me after I’m done, Rey,” Ben rasped in a low voice.

In one quick, eager motion, Ben grasped the waistband of both Rey’s jean skirt and cotton panties and wrenched the clothing from her body. After throwing the items over his shoulder, he placed his hands on the girl’s knees and gently pried her thin legs apart.

“Look at that pretty little pussy,” Ben said in awe, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Rey…you’re all I’ve been thinking about lately.”

Rey swallowed audibly as she raised her head from the bed to look at Ben settling between her legs.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me from the moment I first met you, Ben,” Rey said without thinking.

Surprised by the girl’s wanton admission, Ben lifted his brown brows and gave Rey a wicked smile. Had he known she was interested in him sooner, he would have done this months ago.

“Well I’m going to eat your cunt _first_ and _then_ I will fuck you…now just lie back and relax, Sugar. I can’t wait to make you cum.”

Chewing on her lower lip nervously, Rey nodded her head and settled back onto the mattress. A million thoughts were running though her mind and she closed her eyes in order to focus on the life-altering event before her. Anticipation was settling deep within her belly and she was just about to ask Ben what he was waiting for when she felt his wet tongue dance a thick line up her inner thigh before settling upon the swollen apex between her thighs; eliciting a series of sharp gasps and moans to escape her parted lips.

Dragging the flat of his rough tongue from Rey’s toned thigh to the flushed apex between her thighs, Ben couldn’t help but grin against the girl’s skin. Her breathy sounds were driving him to madness and he needed to hear more. Leaning into her cunt, Ben placed an open-mouth kiss upon her glistening pussy lips and snaked his arms under her legs; lifting her ass off of the bed in order to have better access to her juicy twat.

Rey squealed as she felt Ben’s full mouth tenderly caress her wanting pussy. Her college dorm-mate told her oral would feel amazing, but Rey wasn’t expecting it to feel _this_ good. Raising her head from the mattress, she watched Ben in wonderment as he methodically lapped at her aching slit; slipping the tip of his tongue at the base of her cunt and wiggling between her folds to the top, over and over again until Rey had trouble remembering her own name.

“ _Oh…ohhhh…FUCK,”_ she screamed as he swirled back the hood of her pink clit and flicked a feather-light press against the swollen pink bud.

Pawing the girl’s ass cheeks with his large hands, Ben glanced up at the writhing girl with lust-filled eyes and ramped up his assault on her delicious cunt; rimming the edge of her hardened clit with the tip of his tongue until he felt her calves shake over the skin of his broad back. After pausing a moment to memorize her sweet taste coating his tongue, Ben gently sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth and toyed with it between his teeth.

Arching her body from the soft bed, Rey reached down and latched her fingers onto the brown waves on the top of Ben’s head.

_“Don’t stop…please…ahh…don’t stop…,”_ she pleaded, feeling the tiny spark of her release building deep within her belly.

Heeding the girl’s cries, Ben continued to lavish expert attention on Rey’s pulsating clit. Kneading the tanned skin of her ass with his fingertips, Ben began to draw phantom letters over the erect, pink bud lovingly held in his mouth; slowly gaining speed in time with the loud mewls leaving the girl’s cherry flavored lips.

Feeling herself hurtling towards the edge, Rey ground her cunt against Ben’s hot mouth and twisted her fingers into his mop of deep brown hair.

_“BEN…I’m…going…to….”_

Knowing she was just a few seconds away from her release, Rey pulled a hand from Ben’s hair and promptly clamped her palm over her mouth. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from screaming and the girl didn’t want to wake Millie sleeping in the adjacent room. With just two more pushes of Ben’s wet tongue, Rey allowed herself be consumed by the intense fire of her release; pushing out a muffled scream into the flesh of her shaking hand.

Wanting the girl’s orgasm to last as long as possible, Ben continued to lick at her shaking pussy until he felt the girl’s quaking legs still and go lax over his broad shoulders. Letting himself taste her one more time, Ben slurped at the liquid of Rey’s arousal greedily; letting the evidence of her release coat his lush lips and goatee.

Rey swallowed hard and let out a deep breath as she felt the last bits of her orgasm tickle from her limbs. Releasing her grasp on Ben’s hair, Rey pulled both of her hands to her belly and let out a soft laugh.

“Oh my God…I’ve never…,” Rey stopped herself before she let her inexperience slip, she definitely didn’t want Ben to stop now and was afraid he would if he knew she was a virgin.

“Never what?” Ben asked as he dragged his clothed body over the naked girl draped across his bed.

Grinning up at the handsome man hovering above her face, Rey lifted her head and licked her juices from his lips; moaning softly as she tasted the slightly tangy taste of the remnants of her orgasm.

“I mean…no one has been able to make me cum…like that, before,” Rey said with a half-truth.

Ben beamed with pride at the girl’s admission and made a mental priority to make her cum as often as he could.

“It was my pleasure, Sugar,” Ben purred in a low tone, “do you still want me to fuck you?”

Nodding her head feverishly, Rey moved her hands from her stomach to the buttons of Ben’s white collared shirt and attempted to rid him of his clothes.

“Yes…please?” Rey whispered.

Feeling the girl’s fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt, Ben took her hands in his and gently lifted them away from his clothed chest.

“I’ve got this, Rey…just rest. You’re going to need a little bit of your strength back,” he suggested with a devilish smile.

Standing to full height, Ben slowly began to remove the clothing from his body; starting at his collared shirt before moving to the dark grey slacks covering his muscular legs. Kicking off his slacks, Ben gripped the waistband of his black boxer briefs and tugged them off of his body. Hissing as the cool air of the room grazed across his hardened cock, he glanced towards Rey and furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched the girl’s jaw fall suddenly.

“Is something wrong?”

“Ummm...,” Rey stalled, trying to think of what she should say; she had never seen a cock in the flesh before and for some reason she felt that Ben was probably much more well-endowed than most men, “you’re so…big!”

Rey winced the second the words left her lips and her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment. Pulling herself into a proper sitting position on the bed, the girl bit her molars into her tongue to stop herself from saying anything more.

Raising the corner of his mouth into a cocky smirk, Ben stepped back to the girl and palmed the side of her delicate face.

“Touch it,” he encouraged.

Lifting her hand from her thigh, Rey reached out and tentatively grasped Ben’s hard cock with her hand. She could barely wrap her little fingers around his thick girth and her stomach flipped-flopped when she wondered just how he would fit inside of her.

Covering his hand around the girl’s, Ben helped her to move her hand along the length of his dick.

“This is what I do at night, when I’m alone…I stroke my cock just like this…pretending it’s your hand doing it instead of my own. You don’t know how good this feels, Rey…to finally have your fingers around my dick,” Ben admitted with a low groan.

Feeling bolder with Ben’s admission, Rey flicked her wrist and pumped the length of his cock. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it correctly, but Ben didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Ahh…keep doing that and I’ll finish before we start.”

“Oh…sorry,” Rey said before releasing Ben’s thick dick from her grasp.

“You have nothing to be sorry for…I would love for you to get me off with your hand next time…but I really want to be inside of you… _right…now.”_

“Can you be on top?” Rey blurted out suddenly.

Ben leaned his head to the side and dragged the pad of his thumb across the girl’s cheekbone. Her nervousness was palatable and it turned him on to no end.

“Yeah, of course…if that’s what you want, Sugar…why don’t you move to the middle of the bed for me, hmm?”

Taking Ben’s direction, Rey moved herself from the edge of the queen sized mattress to the middle. Lying back on the cozy, light blue comforter, Rey stared up at the ceiling fan suspended above and counted her racing heartbeats as she waited for Ben to join her.

Climbing onto the bed, Ben crawled his large body towards the girl and wedged himself between her spread thighs. Bending down, he kissed Rey softly before taking his cock in hand and dragging it along her wet slit.

“Fuck...I love how wet you get, Rey,” Ben groaned as the girl’s arousal coated the skin of his throbbing dick.

Figuring that it was a good thing to be wet, Rey smiled up at Ben and wiggled her cunt as he teased her outer pussy lips. There was no turning back now and she took in a deep breath as she felt Ben place the head of his cock at her aching entrance.

“Ready?” Ben asked through almost gritted teeth.

“Yes,” Rey whispered with a nod; she hadn’t been more ready for anything in her entire life.

Letting out a sharp breath, Ben pushed a quarter of his cock into Rey’s virgin cunt; immediately stopping when he heard her cry out in pain beneath him. Looking down at the girl, he became immediately concerned when he saw Rey’s beautiful face scrunched up with tears welling in her hazel eyes.

“Rey? What’s wrong??” Ben asked, trying to ignore the way her pussy was squeezing the tip of his dick like a vice.

Rey blinked back her tears and attempted to relax her body as much as possible. She knew her first time would be painful, but it still caught her off guard.

“I’m fine, Ben...really…Im ok. Please…I _want_ to do this. With _you_ …,” Rey said with a small lift of her hips.

“Ok…yeah…good,” Ben agreed hotly before inching his cock into her silken lined channel.

Letting out a loud growl, Ben pushed his dick into her tight cunt until he felt something press against the tip of his cock. Suddenly, the realization hit him that the girl was far more innocent than even he thought she was.

“Oh my God, Rey…are you a virgin??” Ben asked with wide eyes as he reached up to brush the tears from the girl’s almond shaped eyes.

“Y…yes…,” Rey said in a trembling voice.

“Fuck, Sugar…why didn’t you tell me??”

“I…don’t know…I guess, maybe, thought you wouldn’t want me,” Rey offered, trying not to wince from the burning sensation growing in her cunt.

“Wouldn’t want you? Oh…Rey…shit…do you want me to stop?” Ben asked, a severe strain to his low voice.

“NO!” Rey said in a voice louder than she meant to, “No…please…I want you to be my first, Ben.”

Ben couldn’t help but grin at the girl’s words. He had wanted to be her last, but never expected to be her first. Now, he could be both.

“Ok…but this is going to hurt, Rey…I’ll try to be as gentle as I can…but fuck, you’re so tight…I don’t know how gentle I can be,” Ben said with blunt honesty.

“Mmmhmm…I know…I’ll be ok…just please… _move,_ ” Rey pleaded.

Wanting to make this process as quick and painless as possible for Rey, Ben pulled his cock from her pussy. Staring into the girl’s glassy eyes, he positioned himself back at her entrance and quickly thrust his dick to the hilt into her virgin pussy; effectively breaking the proof of her innocence and claiming the girl as his.

Rey brought her hands to her mouth and screamed into her clammy palms. Her pussy felt filled to the brim as her muscles strained under the pressure. It was almost too much for her to bear but as she looked into Ben’s warm brown eyes, she reminded herself that this was exactly what she wanted.

Kissing the top of Rey’s hands still held against her lips, Ben inched his cock slowly out of her warm sheath before thrusting back in. Watching Rey’s face intently, Ben whispered loving phrases of encouragement as he allowed her body to adjust around his girth.

Letting her hands fall from her mouth, Rey gripped the blue comforter and twisted the cloth in her fists; trying to find purchase as Ben began to thrust slowly in and out of her still burning pussy.

“I’m ok…I’m ok…,” Rey panted, realizing that the sharp pain lancing her cunt was lessening with every push of Ben’s hips.

“Good…because…I can’t hold back…anymore, Rey…shit, you feel…so good…so nice and tight,” Ben growled while ramping up the pace of his thrusts.

Rey raised her shaking legs from the bed and wrapped them around Ben’s narrow waist, letting out a surprised sigh when the angle changed the way his cock nudged into her pussy. Finally, the sharp, searing pain turned into nothing more than a dull ache, allowing Rey the chance to enjoy the experience.

Letting go of the plush comforter, Rey raised her hands and cupped Ben’s angular face. She wished she could tell him she loved him, but she knew it wasn’t the right time. Instead, she lifted her head and kissed his full lips greedily.

Returning the girl’s kiss with fervor, Ben continued to slap his hips against Rey’s; alternating the depth and angle with each thrust. He had never been with a woman this tight before and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his release for much longer. Her cunt was squeezing him so perfectly that he quickly felt himself losing control. Pulling back from the kiss, Ben gritted his teeth and swirled his hips; causing a wet slapping sound to fill his modest bedroom.

_“FUCK…Rey…I can’t…,_ ” Ben warned.

“Do…you want…to cum inside of me?” Rey asked curiously, realizing that they hadn’t bothered to talk about protection.

Ben closed his eyes a moment and carefully weighed his options. It would be careless to cum inside her little cunt, but at the same time, the thought of her possibly getting her pregnant made him want to fill her right then and there. Even on the off-chance she did become pregnant, she was such a wonderful caretaker to Millie that he knew she should be a fantastic mother to their child.

“ _YES…_ I _want_ to,” Ben said with a grunt while he continued to pound into the girl.

“ _Do it, Ben_ …,” Rey encouraged with a squeeze of her inner pussy walls.

Feeling the girl’s cunt squeeze sharply around his cock was the last push Ben needed to send himself careening over the edge of his release. With a masculine moan, Ben thrust his cock as far as his body would allow into Rey’s silky sheath and shot a rope of white hot cum into her waiting cunt; swearing a stream of obscenities under his breath as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Collapsing on his arms, so as not to crush the petite girl beneath him, Ben gave Rey a loving kiss before moving his face to nuzzle the skin of her throat.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked.

Rey nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Ben’s body; pulling him flush against her sweat drenched skin.

“More than alright, Ben,” she whispered.

Moving from her neck, Ben looked down at her sun kissed face and pushed a strand of chestnut hair from her red rimmed eyes.

“Stay the night, Sugar…,” Ben purred, knowing that in the morning, he would be asking her to stay every single night from thereon out.

“I’ll stay,” Rey replied with a bright smile on her face, “I’ll stay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading my gorgeous little doves!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed?! PLEASE let me know in the comments below!! I love hearing from you!! If you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment you can always find me at CoraRiley on tumblr!
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
